


Untitled British!Blaine And American!Kurt Drabble

by anythingbutplatonic



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: If you take prompts can you write british blaine and ohio kurt meeting for the first time after dating for a year over the interwebs.</p><p>Originally posted on Tumblr June 17th 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled British!Blaine And American!Kurt Drabble

Kurt checked and re-checked the electronic screens, his eyes scanning the listings frantically for any news of Blaine’s flight - number 184YF from London Gatwick to Youngpeter Airport, Ohio. It was due in twenty minutes ago, but the announcer on the intercom had said that the flight was running late. 

That had been  _thirty_ minutes ago.

Kurt paced up and down in front of the rows of seats in the Arrivals lounge, nearly knocking over a little girl with pigtails who was lying on her stomach on the floor, a colouring book open in front of her. 

This was the first time he and Blaine were going to meet, and it was already going wrong. 

 

He’d first met Blaine on an advice forum for LGBT teens around the world. They’d started exchanging emails after they’d realized how much they had in common and how similar their experiences were, which had turned into texts, and then Skype calls, spending hours talking through grainy videos with bad lighting. Even though there were thousands of miles between them (and very expensive international calls), Blaine was the best friend Kurt had ever had. He was kind and compassionate and funny, and knew how to cheer Kurt up or make him laugh. 

He also had a hopeless crush on him, so when Blaine suggested that they meet in person, Kurt had been over the moon, half-screaming “Yes!” into the microphone on his laptop before Blaine had even finished his offer. 

And here they were. About to see each other face-to-face for the first time. 

Kurt’s stomach was suddenly full of butterflies. 

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, flight 184YF from London Gatwick has arrived. This flight will be disembarking at Gate 4. Thank you.”_

Gate 4 was just to his left. Any moment now, Blaine would walk through those doors. What would he say? What should  _Kurt_  say? Somehow, the generic “Hi, how are you?” didn’t feel right. 

He didn’t have much time to think about it, however, because there was suddenly a voice he recognized calling him. 

 _Blaine’s_  voice.

“Kurt! Kurt, I’m over here!”

 _Oh, how I have missed that voice_ , was the last thought that entered Kurt’s head before he threw himself across the space that stretched between them, not caring how stupid he looked, and almost knocked Blaine over with the force of his body as he threw his arms around him. It was the only thing he could think of to do.

Blaine was here. Blaine was real. And his dad could finally stop telling him horror stories about serial killers who found their victims on the Internet and when they arranged to meet, chopped them up into tiny pieces and fed them to wild dogs, because Blaine was  _here,_ he was really here.

And he smelled  _amazing_. Like clean air and freshly-laundered cotton sheets and a different life, far, far away from Kurt’s. 

“Are you going to let me go now? I think people are looking at us.”

“Sorry,” Kurt replied, his voice muffled by Blaine’s shoulder. “I just can’t believe you’re really here.”

“To be honest, neither can I. I almost thought of turning back, you know. I didn’t think I could do it. I’ve never even been abroad before, never mind coming all the way to America on my own. But I’m glad I did.”

Kurt untangled himself from Blaine, his face red - from excitement, from nerves, and slightly from embarrassment, too - and said, “Me too.”

“Is there a toilet around here? Only I’ve just spent eight hours on a plane and I  _really_ need to go." 

Kurt laughed. "Really? That’s what you say to me when we’ve just met for the first time? "I gotta pee”?“ 

"I had something else planned! I even wrote a whole speech, look,” Blaine replied, and pulled something out of the pocket of his pants, a folded piece of paper with lines upon lines of scrawl in his own hand. “But you’d probably hate it, anyway." 

"No, I’d love to hear it! But first, we’re getting you to a suitable restroom, mister. Follow me, I know where to go.”

“But I have to wait for my suitcase!”

“Tell me what it looks like and I’ll wait for it for you while you relieve yourself.” Kurt said. “I won’t steal it, I promise.”

“You might regret saying that once you look in it. I know you’re not the biggest fan of my fashion sense.”

“Oh,  _please_ , don’t be ridiculous! Everything you wear looks great on you. Really.”

It was silly banter, really, just teasing, ribbing each other playfully in the way they usually did. The way Kurt couldn’t with anyone else, because they didn’t get his sense of humour, not the way Blaine did - cultural differences aside. (But Kurt did secretly love the way Blaine called an eggplant an “aubergine”, which made the deep purple vegetable sound a lot more sophisticated than it was.)

“Okay, I really have to  _go_ , Kurt. My suitcase is dark navy with red piping and there’s a yellow label on it with my name and address.”

Kurt bit his lip to stop himself from smiling as he watched Blaine rush off. He couldn’t help but notice the way his ass looked in his pants, or his broad shoulders, or his narrow waist. It wasn’t something you could see via Skype. It certainly hadn’t done him full justice now that Kurt had seen him in the flesh. 

He had a whole week planned for them, and he couldn’t wait to get started. 

But first, he had to get Blaine’s suitcase. 


End file.
